Bailey's Bachelorette Party
by April Kepner-Avery
Summary: It's Bailey bachelorette party at Joe's that we never got to see! Centered on April and Jackson but with appearances from your favorite characters Mer, Cristina, Callie, Arizona, and Karev. Set before the Japril pregnancy scare so they are still together. R&R Once again this is a japril fic.
1. Chapter 1

April Kepner leaned up against the nurse's station filling out some of her last paper work of the day. The day had slowed down and allowed her to be alone with her thoughts. Surprisingly, her day hadn't been its' usual hectic, make you want to sleep for days kind of day. Not that those days ever affected her always bright and shiny mood. Today had been easy going, she had saved at least three lives and her coworkers had been in pleasant moods as well, meaning she was saved her normal mocking from Karev and Cristina.

A day like today had been long overdue. Since being rehired by Dr. Hunt after failing her boards, April had been working tirelessly and nonstop to prove to herself and to her coworkers that see was not going to be the flunky again. In addition, all the recently added stresses to her life weren't helping. She was still not entirely moved into her new apartment and her car was on the fritz. To top that off, her parents called her at least twice a day to check up on their poor baby girl. She was their poor baby girl, who still needed to constantly remind them that see was a trauma surgeon and was about eight years of med school and six years of actual residency removed from their awkward teenager with confidence issues. Of course she still had confidence issues. However, those issues seemed to fade away every time she looked at Jackson Avery.

He was what she looked forward to everyday now but he was also another source of immense stress. She had no idea what was going on between them. All she knew was that the air was thicker when they were in the same room. Maybe the air had something to do with why her clothes couldn't stay on when they were together. No, the problem was definitely the eyes. It was cliché of her to be lost in Jackson Avery's eyes just like every other girl she'd watched fall over him since they'd met back at Mercy West. She wondered if he looked at every other girl that intensely. To be safe, she assumed he did. She treated what was going on between them as Jackson's normal routine. Aside from a few semi-serious girlfriends, Jackson was known for the friends-with-benefits type of relationship. Since April was a very observant person, she thought she knew exactly how to handle this with Jackson. That was until he told her he had feelings. Feeling for her.

Mind blown. Now she was unprepared. She had just started to wrap her mind around casually sleeping with Jackson, something so wildly out of character for April Kepner, publicly known as the Virgin Mary (Thank you Cristina). Now they were what? In a relationship? Sexy friends with feelings? They hadn't really talked about his feelings after that conversation a week ago. Both of them had been so busy, her especially, that whenever they found themselves alone together, they didn't really have time to talk. Let's face it, the sex was needed. And she meant needed. Really he had unleashed a secret sex monster. She never thought she would crave sex so badly. Or maybe it was just the sex with Jackson?

As much as she tried to put off thinking about what her feelings might be for Jackson, when she laid down for bed every night, he mind raced. Could it be possible that both she and Jackson were developing real feelin…..

"Kepner!" Callie snapped. April looked up from her chart she hadn't been paying attention to for the last ten minutes. Crap, she had zoned out again thinking about Jackson. This was like the fourth time this week!

"I'm sorry, what did you say Callie?" April asked a little flustered. "I was trying to ask you if you were free this Saturday." Callie asked.

"Oh! Why? Did you and Arizona need someone to babysit Sofia? I am free but I…" she was interrupted by Callie, "No Kepner, I was inviting you to Bailey's bachelorette party."

April's face went from slightly confused to delighted. "Oh! She's really going to have one? That's great! I didn't really think Dr. Bailey would be up for one. She's not really into anything wedding related. What are we going to do?"

Callie lowered her voice, "Try to keep it down Kepner, Bailey doesn't exactly know about this yet. I haven't told her."

"Were throwing her a surprise party! I love surprise parties! Oh I have the perfect idea. We need to…" Callie stopped April as she started to ramble. "I told you to keep in down Kepner! No, were not throwing her a surprise party. I'm just not going to tell her until I have absolutely everything planned and she has no choice to go. After that she'll suck it up and have fun I know it."

"Ok so what did you have planned?" April asked Callie. "Well I've already invited Arizona, Mer and Cristina. Oh and I was thinking about maybe a few of the nurses from radiology. Bailey's always been good friends with them I think. I was planning on just going to Joe's. I already know Bailey's not going to be a huge fan of this so I better make it somewhere simple. Plus I heard Saturday was karaoke night this week."

"Well it sounds great! Thank you for inviting me." As April spoke, she noticed Jackson walk down the hallway. They may eye contact and she knew exactly how her night was going to go. Now a little distracted, April turned back to Callie to end their conversation. "Let me know if you need any help! I've got this thing…" April trailed as she waved goodbye to Callie and headed down the hallway after Jackson.

Callie watched as the two met up clearly on their way to the closest on call room. It was no secret that the Virgin Mary was no longer. Still, Callie smirked and shook her head. Seeing that side of Kepner was definitely entertaining.

It was the day before the bacherlotte party and Callie had everything in order. The nurses weren't going to be able to make it but the six of them would have just as much fun on their own. The only thing left to do was tell Bailey.

Callie found Bailey in surgery with Cristina. This was the perfect opportunity. Bailey was in the middle of surgery so she couldn't walk away when she told Callie the idea was ridiculous.

Callie entered the OR. "Something the matter Dr. Torres?" Bailey asked.

"Not at all. Actually I have some good news. You're having a bachelorette party." Callie said

"Callie Torres, now just what are you talking about. I am having no such thing. If this was another one of Ben's ideas…. I swear that man is…" Callie interrupted her, "This wasn't Ben's idea. It was mine. I know you are too stubborn to ask for one yourself. Hell, you may too stubborn to show up. But I planned one anyway. It's obvious this wedding is more for Ben's happiness than yours and I think that's sweet. That's why I think you deserve a night that's all about you. And before you argue with me, I've already made the plans and invited everyone. You are going to spend the night at Joe's with us and you have no choice." Callie finished.

"Well I appreciate the gesture but I'm on call tomorrow so its' just not going to be possible." Bailey deflected.

"I know. That's why I asked Richard to cover for you. He was more than happy to." Callie smiled smugly. Bailey was not getting out of this.

"But…" Bailey shuddered trying to come up with another excuse. "She's got you trapped Bailey" Cristina laughed finally speaking up.

Knowing she was defeated, Bailey said, "Fine! But Yang better not be bartending. I do want to make it to my wedding."


	2. Chapter 2

April had just finished her shift and was definitely ready for a few drinks. She headed toward the attending's lounge bathroom to get ready. April had chosen to wear a pair of tight dark jeans, a white top with a black leather jacket and a new pair of boot heels. Combined with the good hair day she was having, April had to admit she looked kind of hot. She put the finishing touches on her eye shadow and joined the twisted sisters in the attending's lounge.

Cristina cat whistled as she walked in, "Looking good Kepner!"

It was nice to be noticed, "Thank you" she smiled. "Making sure you look good for Avery when you ditch us later?" Cristina joked smirking at Meredith.

April rolled her eyes and sighed, "And nice moment ruined." As usually the case, Mar defended April. "Leave her alone. You look nice April." She said though still laughing at Cristina. Something's never change.

The three surgeons walked over to Joe's together and joined the rest of the party. Joe's was busier than usual which only could mean a better night for the group. They sat down at the table with Bailey, Callie and Arizona as the three women took what looked to be their third shot each.

"Looks like you've got some catching up to do." Meredith laughed.

"Bailey was being a little grumpy so I thought I'd get the night started." Callie said.

It was obvious from the fact that Bailey hugged April that she was already feeling good. Bailey was a lightweight, who knew?

"Well it so happens that I'm craving some shots tonight. Rounds on me!" Cristina said walking back to the table hands full of tequila. Luckily April was planning on letting go tonight because judging by the way the first five minutes had gone, she could tell tonight was going to be interesting.

An hour later the group talked over the loud music that filled the bar. Somewhere between everyone's fourth or fifth drink, the conversation had moved to hospital gossip. Everyone laughed about times when they had been the center of the gossip. It was actually sort of a competition now.

"No! I had it the worst. I'm pretty sure most people didn't know my name until I was into girls. It actually made me way more liked. You wouldn't believe how many more men were into me…. Kind of creepy really." Callie said.

"Please! Mer here ran the gossip for _years_. Didn't you my little drama queen" Cristina said throwing her arm around Meredith like she was proud of her. "It's true," Mer admitted. "I mean Derek had a wife. I almost drown. I slept with George. Drama follows me."

"Let's not forget your string of one night stands from this very bar. God, I actually miss slutty intern Mer. She kept me on my toes." Cristina added.

"What? Derek had a wife? Who's George? I guess can't picture you like that Mer." April said knowing now she had missed a lot before the merger.

"Yea, she was ruff. But now she has the prefect husband, adopted an adorable African orphan and lives in a dream home. She's boring now." Callie said playfully. "And clearly I win. I married George. In Vegas."

"Who is this George?" April asked again wanting to be in on the joke. The rest of the surgeons looked around the table tentatively. Cristina raised her glass and looked toward the ceiling, "O'Mailey!"

"O'Mailey!" the rest except a confused April followed and downed their drinks. Bailey broke the silence. "Well I know you all have trouble keeping your personal lives private, but I for one have never been in the spotlight thank you very much." she said sounding proud of herself and only slurring a couple of words despite the number of empty glasses in front of her.

"Whatever you say Booty Call Bailey." Arizona said causing the whole table to erupt in laughter.

"Yea but all of that is in the past. What's the word around the hospital now? Who's in the hot seat?" Meredith asked around.

"Well Karev has slept with pretty much every intern we have." April chimed in. "Yea but that's just typical Karev." Arizona said.

"Yea, screw Karev. I know who everyone is talking about. It's Kepner and Avery. Those virgin superpowers are officially gone." Cristina said as April turned bright red. Of course this had to come up. Whatever, she could handle it. Maybe she'll use the alcohol as an excuse and actually talk about it like anyone else would.

"Here we go." April said she noticed everyone around the table was clearly interested in this new topic. She downed her drink for good measure.

"Did you finally find you Ben?" Bailey slurred. April wondered if she only remembered that conversation they had now because like before, Bailey was drunk.

"I…I don't know… I really have no idea what…" April trailed off not able to describe what she and Jackson were to each other.

"Yea, tell us Kepner, what is going on between you and Avery? I mean besides all the on call room sex. You haven't given us anything!" Callie insisted.

"How was the maiden voyage? As good as sex on the beach with fireworks?" Meredith grinned. She and Cristina become more alike as their blood alcohol levels rose. "Yea, did you make Pretty Boy light candles and lay out rose petals?" Cristina continued. The two twisted sisters were in sync tonight.

"Did he pressure into it? I bet it was those eyes. Uhhumm, boy could probably get you to do anything with those eyes." Bailey added. Apparently even Bailey thought Jackson had nice eyes.

"Oh come on guys. I'm sure Jackson was a very sweet with her." Arizona chimed in trying to help April out.

"Was it because you were living alone with him and Karev? I always wondered if that was a good idea. I always thought you might get a little carried away with one of them…" Meredith said as if she'd known all along.

"I bet it was because of that frat house of yours Mer. That place was always full of sex even when I lived there. It's a wonder you lasted as long as you did Kepner. Really, you don't have anything to be a…." Callie was about to say before April cut her off. She had enough of this. None of them had any right making assumptions about what happened. She snapped.

"ENOUGH! No it wasn't because I couldn't handle living with boys! No we didn't lay on the beach with flower petals or whatever! And he did _not_ pressure me into it! Believe it or not I initiated the whole thing. I got myself into a bar fight the night before my freakin boards of all times. That was until Dr. Webber broke it up and sent us back to our rooms. It was the adrenaline from the fight and then everything just… happened." April finally finished. She had silenced everyone around the table.

"And for your information, it was _very _good….. And so was the next day in the men's bathroom." She had added that last part because the surprised look on Cristina's face was oddly satisfying.

After a long pause, Bailey raised her glass, "To Kepner" The rest followed, "Kepner!" The awkwardness after April's outburst was replaced with laughs and 'at-a-girls'. The group was amused to see this side of April. Of course Cristina had to know if Avery was good in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. PLEASE review! I will be writing a few more chapters but I want to know how you guys like it so far. Also if you ever have any ideas for a story, message me and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy!

Oh and no, I am not Shondra Rhimes. This makes me very sad. I'm just a faithful fan._

After April's outburst, she felt better. She didn't have to care about what everyone else thought about her. Her virginity 'scandal' was out in the open and no one seemed to care that much after all. She felt lighter in a way. Or maybe it was just the alcohol. Either way, she was starting to have a lot of fun.

"HA!" Bailey shouted and collapsed in a fit of giggles at something Cristina said. The whole table had the drunken giggles. April didn't even know what she was laughing at right now. They were actually having a good ladies night.

"Bailey, you know it is your bachelorette party and typically it's the brides last night to flirt with other men." Callie winked at Bailey and gestured to the group of attractive men who had just walked in.

"Oh no Callie Torres don't you dare. You forced me into this party and I am grateful for that now that I am having fun, but I absolutely will not being doing _that._" Bailey said sternly.

"Fine. But there is something we are going to do. I've wanted to do this since I started to plan this night out." Callie said as the rest of the women wonder what she could possibly have in mind.

"Karaoke."

"Count me out. I could drink this place dry and still not be drunk enough for that." Cristina said.

"Me too. Actually I'll be doing all of you a favor by not going up there. I can carry a note about as well as I can carry a semi-truck." Meredith said but it was clear she really wasn't joking.

"Well lucky for you, I can actually sing. Now who's going to come with me?" Callie asked

Bailey thought about it for a moment, "You know what, I'm in!"

"I think it sounds fun. I'm in too" April said enthusiastically. This was going to be interesting.

Callie, Bailey and April made their way up to the stage as the other women got seats at the bar. As the women chose their song, Alex and Jackson walked in and joined Mer and Cristina.

"Hey aren't you two supposed to be at some kind of bachelorette party or whatever for Bailey? What'd you do ditch?" Karev asked.

"Come to join the girl's night out Evil Spawn?" Cristina mocked.

"We didn't ditch. Arizona is in the bathroom and the rest of the rest them are about to sing karaoke. Look." Meredith said as she pointed to the three surgeons who were about ready to start.

"No. Freaking. Way. We came just at the right time Avery. This is gonna be good." Karev said.

"Wait, is that April up there?" Jackson asked because he could not believe his eyes.

"20 bucks says Bailey carries the team while Torres and Kepner try not to shatter my drink." Karev said.

"Oh I'll take that bet. That's my wife up there." Arizona said as she returned from the bathroom and slapped the money down on the bar. "You're on" Karev said matching her $20.

The music started. They had picked _Before He Cheats _by Carrie Underwood.

_'__Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...'_

Callie started the song. She wasn't lying, she could sing.

_'__Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'cause she can't shoot whiskey...'_

Bailey sang the line. Surprisingly, she could sing too. Now the question was could Ap….

_'__Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,  
showing her how to shoot a combo... And he don't know...'_

Those low notes came out of April's mouth and surprised everyone. "Damn.", was what went through everyone's mind as the trio sang the chorus together in unison. Bets had been placed, but no one bet that the three surgeons would all be really good.

_'__That I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.'_

Jackson couldn't rip his eyes away from April. This whole thing was a turn on. April had a confidence on that stage that was crazy hot to him. Not to mention that voice. He had recently learned she had quite the set of pipes. However, it never crossed his mind that along with all her other talents, April Kepner had a sexy singing voice. She hit one note and he immediately thought back to a sound she'd made in bed a week ago.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke.  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
3 dollars' worth of that bathroom Polo.._

_Oh, and he don't know..._

Arizona collected her money. She couldn't wait to tell her wife later tonight just how good she thought she was.

"Is anyone else as surprised as I am that Kepner can sing? I mean, I expected the usual high squeaky voice." Cristina asked. Everyone responded but Jackson who wasn't paying attention to anything but the red head on the stage.

"Hey there Pretty Boy! You've got some drool on your chin." Cristina joked.

_'__That I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.'_

Bailey hit her note but stumbled a little. They had to hand it to her though, she still sounded great.

_'__I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
'cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!'_

Callie took the next part because let's face it, she was the best up there. She was killing it.

_'__No... Not on me'_

April took the low notes again. God, she was doing things to Jackson right now.

_'Cause I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh.'_

They finished and the bar erupted in applause. Apparently the Grey Sloan doctors weren't the only ones who thought they were good up there. A couple of the attractive men that had walked in earlier had been sitting in front of the stage. They begged for an encore. Callie and Bailey picked out a new song. Callie was right, this was Bailey's last night to let go before marriage. Ben wouldn't mind if she sang a few songs for some handsome men.

April on the other hand had spotted Jackson. She headed toward to bar where Jackson sat with Mer, Cristina and Alex. He flashed her one of the biggest and best signatures Avery smiles. It made her stomach flip. However, he wasn't the only one smiling at her.

"Look, its Carrie Underwood herself." Alex joked as her sung an arm around April's shoulders.

"April, where the hell did that come from? Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?" Meredith asked astonished.

"You never asked." April replied simply receiving some laughs.

"Well, I'm going to buy you a drink." Cristina said. "Joe! Two more. One for me and one for Aretha Franklin over here!" Joe automatically poured two shots of tequila. He knew this group too well. "Let's go Kepner, its tequila time." The two surgeons knocked back the liquor. April was surprised by herself. She normally didn't handle shots or hard liquor that well but she had just taken it like a champ in front of everyone. Tonight was really her night.

Jackson came up behind her, gently placing a hand on her waist. "You're just full of surprises lately aren't you" he whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine.

"I have a lot of hidden talents." She played back.

"Oh yea? Enlighten me." He said.

"Well, I'm pretty good at darts." She said giving him a challenging look.

"Oh you're on."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Thank you all of reading. Please try to leave more reviews! I plan on updating this story with 1 more chapter. To answer RLUVGA and voltorb6, I plan on writing more stories about japril especially based around season 9 so make sure to look out for them. Also if anyone has any ideas for a story they'd like me to work on I'd be happy to try. Once again, I am unfortunately not Shondra Rhimes. Enjoy!

As Jackson and April started their game of darts, it became clear that April had lied about her skills.

"April… there's no easy way to say this but… You suck" Jackson told her.

April laughed, "Well I may have lied a little bit. But you really shouldn't blame me. I just wanted to get you all to myself for a little while." She said and Jackson wondered if she would have said this had she not been intoxicated.

"Getting sick of ladies night?" he asked.

"Not at all! Actually, I'm having more fun than I've had in soooo long. Probably since that time we celebrated the last night at Mercy West before the merger."

They both smiled at the memory. It had been her and Jackson along with Reed and Charles. They celebrated just the four of them in the apartment April and Reed shared. They had consumed entirely too much alcohol that night, but it had been fun and brought them all even closer together. Reed would never admit it, but April had her suspicions that her and Charles hooked up that night.

"So you're saying you just couldn't get enough of me and had to sweep me away. That's kind of selfish April. I'm sure there are a lot of people missing me right now. You know…" he was saying until she cut him off.

"Oh shut up!" she smacked his arm.

"I'm glad you did. I'm glad we can spend some time together." he said as he looked into her eyes.

And here it was. That ridiculous sexual tension they had when he looked at her like that. This was the look that made them both wonder how much they really meant to each other. This was also the look that ended with their clothes on the floor 99% of the time. But this was that other 1% of the time because they were in a public place. Not to mention that five of their close friends and coworkers were just across the bar. They had been holding their gaze for almost too long now.

"It means I can teach you how to play darts. I'll make sure you're not a liar." He said smoothly finally breaking the tension. He was just in time too because April was having an internal debate on the pros and cons of jumping him right there.

"Please do. I've seen you kick Karev's ass before. Let me in on your secret." It was then that she realized just how close they were standing to each other. They were face to face and she didn't even remember when she had put her hand on his strong chest.

"Well you see, it's all in the wrist. And you have to have the right technique." He stepped away from her to grab the darts and demonstrate the technique he was talking about.

As he did this, April wasn't paying attention to a word he said. She choose this moment to become mesmerized by his forearms. When had she become this girl? This girl that falls all over a guy and can't keep the dirty thoughts at bay.

"April? April? Are you listening to me?" Jackson asked snapping April out of her thoughts.

"Yea! Tell me more about the Avery technique."

As April and Jackson played darts, Mer and Cristina sat at the bar and played one of their favorite games. People watching.

"That guy over there," Cristina said pointing at a man about mid 30's. "Total sleaze. He's married, but he's here to get lucky."

"Come on! How could you know that at first sight? I mean, I don't even see a wedding ring. And he looks like he's just having a night with the guys." Meredith defended.

"One, I can see the pale loop around his ring finger where his wedding ring was until he took it off right before coming here. Two, he keeps checking his phone every couple minutes. Either hes making sure wifey isn't getting suspicious or she already is and he keeps ignoring her calls. Three, he's an ass man. He's been staring at booty every chance he gets. I'm guessing he's not getting much at home." Cristina finished.

"Are you sure your calling isn't detective work?" Mer said amused by her person. She missed nights like this with Cristina.

"It's not fair right? I could be the best at almost anything. Not fair to other chumps." She joked. "Okay, you're turn."

Meredith scanned the bar spotting a young women who was the only female in a group of other young men.

"See that girl over there, in the red tank top? Fake ID for sure. I would know, I was her once. She's probably 18 or 19. She thinks she's too mature for guys her own age so she's getting involved with older guys."

"Nailed it Mer. Now we just have to keep an eye out. Make sure my guy doesn't go home with your girl." Cristina replied.

They both scanned the bar for another lucky person to target. "Oh, I've got one. Look over there." Meredith pointed over to where Jackson and April were playing darts. At this point, Jackson had his arms wrapped around April instructing her from behind about the right way to throw the dart. It was obviously very flirty.

"They really have it bad don't they?" Cristina pondered. "Who would have thought, April Kepner the Virgin Mary and Jackson Avery, pretty boy who could easily have any girl in Seattle."

"Kepner must have something up her sleeve. Girl has secret game." Mer replied.

"What are the odds that she's a total sex kitten? It actually makes total sense. All those superpowers transferred to a different specialty." Cristina joked.

"I actually think they're pretty adorable together, you know? I mean the whole best friends fall for each other thing. Isn't that a typical movie plot or whatever?" Meredith said as they watched April giggle at something Jackson said.

"You're right. I give her a lot of crap. I'm still going to give her a lot of crap. But I have to agree with you, they work." Cristina admitted. She turned her attention from Jackson and April over to Bailey, who was currently pitching to Joe her new idea of moving her wedding reception to his bar.

"What are we going to do about Bailey? When we told her to let go, man, she really let go." Cristina pointed out.

"Someone should probably get ahold of Ben to come pick her up. I'd say Bailey's bachelorette party was a success." Mer answered.

"So that is the secret Avery technique huh?" April flirted with Jackson.

"Yea, you're a fast learner. I'm not surprised though, you're an excellent surgeon and you have an excellent technique." Jackson complimented.

It always meant a lot to her when Jackson commented on her surgical abilities. Especially after everything that happened with her boards. However, right now wasn't the time to get all mushy over how nice he was to her. Right now, they were going on about a half hour of flirting. It was pretty much foreplay and April could hardly stand it any longer. Damn it! He just smelled so good tonight.

"Yea, but recently I prefer your technique…" April said though she wasn't talking about darts or surgery anymore.

Jackson did not miss this. "Oh yea? I was pretty sure you appreciated it but it's always nice to hear."

They were no longer even pretending to play darts. "Oh make no mistake, I always appreciate it. You have great results… every time." she says smoothly.

And here we go again. The look. No doubt, what they had was intense. She had never experienced a relationship like this. She had had it. She needed him NOW.

"Umm…. I have to go to the bathroom." She said but she gave him a weird look. In her look she tried to convey that she absolutely wanted him to follow her. He did not understand at first.

"Okay… do you want me to grab you another drink while you're in there?" he asked causing her to become a little frustrated.

"No that's okay… I'm just going to head to the bathroom.." she said using her eyes to make herself clear this time.

"Oh! …. Oh okay.. yea actually I have to go to." He said finally catching on.

They wasted no time as they hustled over to the bathroom. Knowing Joe's bar well, Jackson knew that the men's bathroom didn't have a lock on the door. However, having had a few hook ups in this very situation taught him that the women's bathroom did have a lock.

April checked the women's room to find it was empty. She was about to thank God for that but she realized that probably wasn't appropriate.

Jackson locked the door. He could not ignore the irony of the situation. He had just locked the door similar to the way he had when they had sex in the _men's _bathroom at the boards. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and attacked April's lips with his own.

Jackson scooped April up into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved his lips from her mouth to her neck desperately.

"Oh god.." she moaned. They moved over to the sink and Jackson set her down, still keeping her legs wrapped around him tightly.

She had one arm wrapped around his neck and the other arm up against his chest threatening to pull his shirt over his head.

His hands moved lower on her body. He slipped one hand past the hem of her jeans and cupped her perfect ass.

April realized that this was very similar to what happened at the boards and it was heading there fast. For a brief moment as Jackson kissed down her neck toward her breasts, she regained some of her common sense she'd lost to the alcohol.

First, she knew she wanted him tonight, no question. Second, she knew that having a quickie in Joe's bathroom was not going to do anything for her dignity. Third, though she could not figure out what exactly they meant to each other yet, she knew it deserved more than this.

"Jackson… huhmmm… stop… I need.." she tried to get out.

He stopped and looked up at her, "What's wrong? You don't want to do this? I'm sorry April.. I thought…"

"No Jackson, I want you. I really really want you right now. I just don't want to do this right here anymore." She tried to explain.

"That makes sense. The women's bathroom at Joe's bar wasn't exactly the cleanest choice." He replied.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to." April let him know eyeing him.

"Well….. You know I still haven't seen your new apartment?" he suggested. He was still pressed against her on the sink.

"Is that so?" she smiled. She liked where this was going. "I guess I could show you around the place."

"I would like that. Do you want to get out of here?" he asked.

"So much." She sighed. "But first, have to say goodbye to everyone. Oh god, Cristina was right!"

"Right about what?" he wondered.

"She said before we even left the hospital that I'd ditch everyone for you tonight." She said.

"Okay well we can't let Yang have this one. She's right too often." Jackson said as he thought for a minute.

"Here's what we do. You go out there and rejoin Bailey and them and I'll talk to Karev. In a few minutes, tell them you're tired and say goodbye. They won't think anything of it because I'll dip out a couple minutes after you. Then meet me by the coat rack. Sound good?" Jackson asked.

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled.

April and Jackson left the bathroom at different times to try not to be noticed. This didn't go over very well due to the line of ladies waiting to use the bathroom. Oh well April thought.

They rejoined the group just as Ben showed up.

"Ben Warren! You're here! Do you know I've been telling Torres over here that she should have invited you all along? I missed my Bengy wengy.." Bailey slurred as she fell all over her fiancé. Callie finally decided to call Ben to pick her up. Bailey had a great time but it was time for her to start nursing her future hang over.

"Oookay, why don't we grab your coat and get you home honey?" Ben told Bailey. He was clearly embarrassed that she used her pet name for him in front of everyone.

"Hummm that sounds great, let's get out of here Bengy wengy" she said as she got a little handsy.

"Alright. Goodbye ladies, Avery, Karev. I appreciate you doing this for her" he thanked everyone but under his breath he added, "but you could have gone lighter on the shots." With that, he escorted Bailey out of the bar.

"See, I told you guys this would be a good idea. You all need to listen to me more often." Callie stated.

"You're right, I needed this." Mer admitted.

"I agree. But I'm pretty tired. I'll see you all on Monday." April said following Jackson's plan.

There was a chorus of, "Night Kepner" that went around the group. She headed to the bathroom because this time she actually had to go.

A few minutes passed and Jackson also said his goodbyes and headed toward the coat rack.

"Well I guess it's that time. We're dropping like flies now. I guess some of us just can't handle nights out like we used to." Alex commented.

"Hey, did anyone else notice that Avery and Kepner both left just within a couple minutes of each other?" Callie asked.

"No way…" Cristina said putting two and two together.

Everyone turned their attention to the coat rack where Jackson was helping April put on her coat. They thought they were so smart and would go unnoticed. They were wrong. The group watched as April turned around and thanked Jackson for the nice gesture with a big kiss. With that, Jackson threw his arm over her shoulders and the couple left the bar.

"Like I said before, Bailey's bachelorette party was a success. Even Kepner's getting laid." Meredith said assumed.

Next chapter is the last one! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
